Cracks
by sam-makes-pancakes
Summary: Marcia and Dru don't know whats going on, but reality is finally showing its ugly head at them. They have to help the Avengers save the earth. ughhhhh why do I suck at sumeries!
1. Chapter 1

You know those days where you feel just absolutely useless? Yea that's pretty much my day right now. Its really funny how my day can start off just freaking fantastic and then spiral down hill, accelerate, and then crash in an endless pit of shit. Yea, THOSE days.

My life, as of late, has been fine… Me and my best friend were getting use to our new jobs, but then you know, reality had to crawl its nosey ass into our business and seriously screw things up.

You see, me and my friend aren't 'normal'. We are faaaaar from it.

We've been running from 'reality' for years now… I was so use to the false sense of security… but then we were found. Those bastards wont leave us alone…

I have an.. Ability, if you will. We both do. I haven't quite accepted my abilities yet, though I'm not sure my friend has either.

I'm Marcia Bordeaux, my friend is Drulinda Reinhart, and I'm going to share the story of how me and my friend got ourselves into our… err, situation. Our situation being trapped in a steel death trap- a _death trap_ that hovers, and being told that we're going to help save the world FROM a death trap. Yea, confused the hell outta me too.

OH YEA, back to my shitty ass day…

\\(O.O)/

Life as a 10th grader sucks. Rules were our enemies and me and Dru _loved _to break the rules. I honestly can't remember a single day we didn't break a rule.

Freedom was always something me and Dru looked for and it seemed that teachers and the police were always blocking our way to freedom. Whether it was going 90 to school or writing 'unicorn' on a test to piss off a teacher, we always said that we did it for freedom. Oh how dumb we were…

"Dru," I said looking up from my journal, which is ironically the only assignment I liked to do for school "wanna come hang out at my house this weekend?"

Dru, who was typing on her computer, gave me a look "Marcy we hang out at your house _every _weekend." She looked at the notebook in my hands "Why do you like writing that thing for school so much anyway?"

"Well, we can write what ever we want and it's a good way to vent my feelings." I flipped through my book amazed at all the pages I had written. Most people in my class write a 3 sentence paragraph about their day; I write 3 _pages _about mine.

Dru closed her computer and smiled "I'm glad you found a way to vent your feelings."

"Yea…" I threw Dru her car keys "let's go get some food. I feel like my stomachs gonna start eating itself."

Dru rolled her eyes but got up anyway.

Later that day, when I had gone home, Me and my mom sat outside and talked for what seemed like hours.

"Marcia hunny, You know I love you right?" Oh mom… I love how you know me too damn well.

"Yes mom… of course I do." I hugged her tightly. Her blue eyes searched mine.

"Are you sure your ok about this? Moving is tough on young girls such as yourself…" she wiped the tears from my eyes and kissed my forehead "I know your don't want to leave your friends or Dru… but there is so much more for us in New York"

The fact I was moving and had to tell my best friend was tearing me to shreds on the inside, but there was no way in hell I was going to tell her that. "Mom… I'll be fine…"

She nodded at me and motioned for the door "Ok hun, now go wash up and go to bed. Is Dru coming over tomorrow?"

I was already halfway through the door when I said a faint 'yea'.

Walking into my bathroom, I was slightly horrified at having to say my goodbyes to Dru. Though that wont be for months, I was already dreading it.

I looked into my mirror and at the girl looking back at me. My sandy hair fell in waves down my back, my brown eyes staring back at me. I always envied my mom for her blue eyes, I dreamed of blue eyes.

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

'Tomorrow is going to be hell, Marcia.' I told myself 'So if your going through hell you should always look good while doing it' I smiled as I quoted Dru's wise words of encouragement. She was wise for being so young and she was always there for me.

\\(-.-)/

"Excuse me" a man came up to us. "Will you two do me a favor?"

I guess I was too damn nice. "Um, sure, mister… what would you like us to do?" Dru looped her arm with mine. That was her sign that she didn't trust this man. Well, he did look suspicious. His hands shook slightly, his creepy blue eyes shown of mischief, and he held out two bottles of blue liquid I couldn't quite identify.

"Drink this. It'll make your dreams come true, young ones." He started to turn red. No, I don't mean as he was blushing. I mean his whole body looked red. I was terrified.

I took the bottles and chugged one. Dru looked at me, then at the man as his whole form seem to _grow. _I shoved the bottle in her hands. Her eyes widened as he was already twice the size of us. She chugged all of the blue liquid.

The only thing I remember from that night was blacking out.

_**This is where it truly begins…**_

_**A\N: so... yea... I'me writing a fanfic for the Avengers now... /shot/**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

It had been seven years since that night. I haven't exactly come to my senses as to what the hell happened. I don't know how I ended back and my house or why it happened, but it did.

This point in time, I find myself mulling over if I should have done something differently,like run. Every chance I'm alone like this, I mind myself thinking, wondering.

"What happened?" I whispered. Though my question will never be answered.

I now live in a small apartment the the city of New York. Me and Dru still keep in touch since we are the only people who can talk to each other about this.

To get you up to date on what the hell I'm talking about, me and Dru have developed certain powers... Yea. I guess powers is the word. Not only that but we barely know how to control them.

My 'power' is that I can play with people's emotions. If you came up to me all happy-go-lucky I can turn you depressed at the drop of a dime. Heheh, but it's weird since these people's emotions appear to me in colors. I can't tell you how many people I pass in the street that have nothing but 'purple' on their minds.

Now, Dru has a unique power as well. She can produce an ear splitting scream that can wipe out everything in a five miles radius. Well, she can't move mountains.

I sighed and stood up from my bed, stretching my arms across my chest as I look down from my apartment window.

I've learned to become paranoid about everything around me. In discovering our little powers, there as been a certain group of people after us, so me and Dru have been keeping to ourselves a lot. This man by the name of agent Phil Coulson has done nothing but harass me and Dru for god knows how long. It's stalkish! The man knows everything about us! EVERYTHING.

Another sigh escaped my lips, as I trudged towards my dresser in search or clothes for work. I now worked as a journalist for a local newspaper here in NY, and trust me, it's seems as if it will never be boring here.

After finally deciding on my outfit I grabbed my bag and walked out the door.

(~•_•)~

During my daily commute to work I was greeted by this Agent mentioned before. Today just wasn't my day huh?

"The answer is no." I stated and walked right past him. Though I knew the agent would follow me anyway, I continued to walk as the agent pleaded with me to at least consider joining S.H.I.E.L.D.

With past S.H.I.E.L. I would normally shoot them done with a "hell no go the fuck away" but Coulson was a persistent buggar.

"Look your abilities are special and we need you to join the team!" He persisted

"No. I'm not going to be on this freak show of a team." I hated the thought of being with people like me. It irked me to my core.

"But Drulinda already agreed to go!" That made me stop dead in my tracks. She agreed...?

I turned to the agent,"she actually agreed to do this...?" Curiosity lacing my voice.

"Yes" sighed agent Coulson.

I stare at the agent long and hard making sure he wasn't bluffing. During this time I decided to look into his emotional colors. Olive green, portraying peace shown out more than the other swirls of colors.

I sighed deeply "Ok Coulson... Ill go... But if Dru or I get hurt in anyway, your ass is grass. Ok?" I dropped my voice to sound more threatening. Though in truth I probably sounded like a man.

Cousin looked over joyed as e called for a limo saying we were to be off immediately.

"What about my shit back at the apartment?" I protested as the limo rolled up.

"We'll have S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents being your stuff to the helicarrier."

Helicarrier?

(0-0)

So upon arriving at this... Helicarrier I was alarmed about many things. One, we had to take a jet to get to it, two, my shit arrive before I did, three, as soon as I got there this Nick Fury character was breathing down my neck. I didn't like him. Why? Because- fuck I'm not gonna lie. This asshole scare the shit outta me. I can't even look into his eyes- well eye.

"Hello Marcia I'm Director Nick Fury." He seemed to glare at me and his stare was stone cold.

I gulped and squeaked a reply. Nothing usually scares me, especially higher authorities. But this man... Geez!

"S-so, what am I doing her exactly." I tried to steady my heart but my nerves were starting to get the best of me. Fuck man, why does shit like this always happen to me?

"I have come up with the ultimate team of super heroes and well, you and your friend Dru are part of it." He said sternly. My eyes lit up at the mention of her name.

"Where is Dru?" I asked.

He simply pointed to the room across from us.

I walked over to it and pulled the door open-

Only to almost have my head decapitated by a flying pencil. "Shit!" I yelled as I ducked.

"Marcy?" Dru popped up from under the big conference-like table.

"Dru!" I ran across the room and hugged the poor girl to death. Well not really. Figure of speech ya know.

I fail to notice the many eyes on us in that room.

"I thought one spaz was enough" a man called. He worse a Black Sabbath shirt and he was easily recognizable. Who DIDN'T know Tony Stark?

Dru many a throaty growl like sound. "That asshole is going down." She said.

I smiled. At least ill have Dru to help me along this screeching train wreck.


End file.
